Gwens threesome
by tearsoftenshi
Summary: This is a request from one of my friends. Its a oneshot lemon between her, Mello, and Matt. Please injoy Gwen, and anyone else who would like to read it. Please review 3


It was a quiet day in Japan, the streets were not as busy as one would think.

But, seeing that now the excitement of Kira was finally gone, people have seemed to have calmed down. It was all thanks to the team of detectives and police, not to mention, a few mafia members as well.

Those mafia members were now celebrating their win over the so called, "God of the new world". And when I say celebrating, I don't mean drinking or partying.

They were celebrating with their new found lover/sex slave.

Her name was Gwen, and they had found her snooping around, the day that Kira was finally killed. Mello had thought the girl was helping Kira, so they had ended up taking her hostage that day. But, after a few questions, it was proven that the girl was actually on their side.

So, from that day on, Mello had decided to keep her….as his own little pet. But, Matt opposed to this, and for two reasons; one being that it was illegal (Mello didn't understand why that would matter, they are in a gang), so that reason was ignored, and two Matt was a very jealous uke.

After some *cough* convincing *cough* from Mello, they decided to share her. That way Mello wouldn't be token from Matt, and Gwen could be happy with both. Surprisingly, the girl had went right along with it. Most girls would be scared out of their minds, being a sex slave for two mafia members, but with her, it was different.

Gwen had be staying with the two thugs for a couple of days now, but nothing had happened. She had began to think that they would never use her in the way she wished. But, that all changed today.

She had woken up, but she couldn't see. Now why was that? She had opened her eyes, only to see darkness, the only thing that could explain this, was that they had finally made their move. This so called move, was made when she wasn't aware.

Gwen felt herself get excited, knowing that tonight was finally the night she could be with the men she had come to love or lust, she couldn't tell the difference at this point. All she knew is that she wanted to be fucked, and now.

She also noticed, after a failed attempt to move, that her hands were tied above her head.

Most likely tied to the headrest of the bed. She whimpered, a little uncomfortable in this position, but loving it at the same time.

"Ok, where are you guys?" She called out into the open air, hoping for a answer.

All she got was a soft chuckle, from the left side of her bed. Turning her head towards the sound, she smiled, "So, its finally time? I was beginning to think you would never fuck me."

The source of the chuckle finally spoke in a husky tone, "Oh really? We were just waiting for the right time, to finally jump that sexy ass of yours."

Gwen stuttered, now knowing which one she was talking to. "Well, well Matt. Should you really be doing this without the conceit of your seme." She asked, smirking. She knew that Matt and Mello had something doing on, and she was sure that Mello was the one in control.

Matt glanced at Mello as their "prisoner" said this. He blushed once he saw the look in his semes eyes, which read: "See, everyone knows I own you."

"Thank you for pointing that out, our little slave." Mello laughed, now approaching the girl.

She turned her head to were she believed Mello to be. "I didn't know you were in here." She felt a light touch to her face, blushing at the fact that this one little touch from her master, had turned her on so much.

"I know you didn't, or else you wouldn't have talked to my uke like that. You know how I get when someone back talks my property." Mello stated, rubbing the soft skin of her face. He sighed, he was tired of talking. He didn't even know why he kept up the conversation for this long.

Looking at Matt, he signaled with his eyes, telling the redhead to remove her clothes.

Gwen shook, once she felt hands go up her shirt, lifting it slightly. She wondered how they were going to get her clothes off, since her hands were tied to the bed. But that question was quickly answered, when she heard the sound of her shirt ripping in half.

Matt had taken hold of Gwen shirt, and using nothing but his own strength, he tore it in half. Luckily she was wearing a bra that had the hooks in the front, it would have been harder to take off, if she didn't. He unsnapped her bra, and pulled down her pants. With her moving her hips the whole time.

"Stop it women." Mello ordered. He wanted to at least fell like he was torturing her, but it was obvious that the girl liked it.

"But, Mello…." Gwen breathed heavily. "I…I…" She moaned, feeling a finger glide across her most private area.

Matt smirked, playing with this girl was fun to him. But, it didn't seem like his seme was having as good of a time. So, he stopped his movement, hearing a whimper from the girl on the bed. "What's wrong, Mello?" He asked, wanting to keep his lover happy as well.

"Oh nothing, just move for a second." Mello answered, moving towards the end of the bed. Matt moved out of his way, kissing Mello as he did this.

Gwen heard some slight moaning, and knew exactly what was going on. She moaned to herself, rubbing her legs together, to try to get some kind of friction. Even without her eyesight, she got turned on. She really did love her yaoi.

"Please?" She whined, wanting some of her own attention now.

They both stopped, turning to look at the girl. Mello laughed, "Quite a attention whore aren't you?"

Gwen whined once more, arching her back, trying to seduce the mafia boss.

Mello walked to the end of the bed, ripped off her underwear in one movement. She shivered when the cold air hit her center. Mello smirked, and trust one finger into the un-expecting girl, who in turn yelled.

She moaned and sighed, bucking her hips with his finger, trying to get it in deeper. Once she realized, the one finger wouldn't be enough she breathed out a request, "More please?"

Mello laughed, "More what? What most you always call me?" He looked over a Matt, who, of course already knew the answer.

"I want more. Please Mello-sama, please?" She begged, thrusting her hips wildly.

He pushed two more fingers into her, now satisfied with her begging. He spoke to his uke, "Get over here Matt."

Matt walked over to the slightly taller man, who had the most beautiful blonde hair, and perfect skin, for some reason, he thought Mello looked even sexier with the burn marks on his face. "Yes Mello-sama?" The timid uke asked.

Mello took Matt's hand and guided it towards the bulge in his pants. Matt looked up, shyly asking permission to take of his pants. Which was easily accepted. Matt got down on his knees, unbuttoned the pants and slide them off, along with the boxers. Once all the clothes were gone, Matt licked the tip of his lovers dick, tasting the precum that had already formed.

Mello moaned as his uke gave him one of his famous blow jobs, trusting his fingers faster into Gwen once he was about to cum. Matt slide his head up and down, taking most of the dick into his mouth, the tip of it touching the back of his tougt every time. Matt felt his seme running his fingers through his hair, forcing his head to stay in place, as he came in his mouth.

At this very moment, Gwen yelled in ecstasy as she felt her release as well. "AHHH MELLO-SAMA!"

Mello grinned, pulling his lover up by the hair, and forcing his mouth onto his. For a long, passionate kiss.

"My turn?" Matt asked, looking at the tired girl. Mello nodded his head, walking off to the corner of the room. He sat down in a chair, planning to watch his uke fuck this sexy girl.

"Matt-sama?" Gwen asked, trying to figure out his location. She didn't have to try too hard, cause he was already climbing on top of her. He clothes were being tossed be hide him. He leant down, and took her into a passionate, wild kiss. He explored her mouth, distracting her from what he was about to do.

Gwen moaned into the kiss, wishing she could get closer to him, but knew she couldn't, cause of the bondage. Which she was totally fine with. Matt slammed into her, starting off in a hard, slow rhythm. She screamed once she felt him enter her, loving every minute of it.

"Faster!" She yelled.

"Excuse me?" Matt asked, slowing his pace even more.

"Faster, Please? Matt-sama?" He smirked, pulling all the way out, and slamming back in, as hard and as fast as he could. Soon his hips were jerking wildly, and he knew he was about to cum.

Mello was sitting in his chair, to the side of the room, moving his hand slowly on his dick. He was loving the site of his lover, and his slave fucking. But, he didn't like being left our of the fun. He stood up, walking over to the two quietly.

Once he got the them, he went up to the front of the bed, finally speaking, "Slave?"

Gwen turned her head to the sound of her other masters voice, she hadn't known he was there. "Yes….ahh…. Mello-sama?" She asked, in between breathes. Matt's dick steadily slamming into the girl. She could barely get a word out, it felt so good. "AHHH!" She moaned, almost forgetting about the blonde, who gripped her by the hair, turning her head towards his dick.

"Suck." He ordered, simply enough.

Gwen was confused at first, but understood what he wanted. 'Yes, not only do I get to be fucked by them, but I get yaoi too?'

She opened her mouth, letting him glide her to his large arousal. She could barely fit it in her mouth, but she did her best, making sure to get as much spit on it as she could. She didn't want her Matt to be hurt, even though she was sure he had done this many times before.

Mello moved her head up and down, tilting his head back at the feeling he was expiring. But, he knew he was going to cum soon, and he wasn't going to cum until he was in his precious uke. He released he head, and moved be hide his lover.

Leaning over to out his lips right by the shorter boys ear, he whispered, "Are you ready? You must not stop your movement, or I wont move within you. Keep our women happy, understand?"

Matt nodded his head, biting his lip. He kept trusting into the screaming girl, who was right on the edge of ecstasy. He was ready, he knew it.

Mello then slammed into the redhead, making both him and the girl scream at the force be hide it. He took hold of Matt's hips, moving just as fast as Matt was, keeping a steady rhythm.

When Matt pushed in, Mello did the same. All three of the lovers, were now sweating and moaning into the darkness of the room.

"Neither one of you can cum until I say so, understand?" Mello stated, wanting to be in full control of the situation, which he rightfully was.

"YES, MELLO-SAMA!" Gwen yelled, wanting nothing more than to be told she could cum. She wanted release so bad, and she could easily get it, how Matt was moving. He felt so big, and good inside her, she never wanted this to end.

"Mello-sama? May I cum? PLEASE?" Matt asked, slowly losing control.

Mello smirked, "You have to wait for our slave to cum first."

Matt bit his lip, trying to hold on to every slip of sanity he had, with wasn't much at this moment.

"I want to cum two. Mello-sama!" Gwen breathed out, wishing for nothing more.

"You have to beg." He smirked again. Unlike his two lovers, he had control, he could hold out.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? MELLO-SAMA!" She begged, shaking her head from side to side, she couldn't take much more. Matt's dick, slamming into her, Mello's dirty words, it was all to much. "PLEASE?"

Mello smiled, "While since you asked sooo nicely…you may cum. And so can you Matt."

That was all she needed, once she got the approval of her master, she was gone. Screaming in ecstasy, she came with so much force, her mind went hazy.

Matt came shortly after her, spilling his seed deeply inside her. Moaning out softly, trying to kept any dignity he had left.

Hearing and seeing this all happen, Mello finally released himself as while, emptying himself inside his uke. He pulled out, and watched as some of his cum dripped out of his lover. It only turned him on more, but he knew his lovers were tired, he would save more for another day.

He laid down on one side of Gwen and watched as Matt laid on the other side. Mello untied the girl, and took of her blindfold, finally letting her she.

Once he did this, her eyes were already closed. 'Aww we wore the poor girl out.' He thought to himself. He kissed her forehead lovingly, and reached over her to kiss Matt softly on the lips.

Matt in turned on his side, facing the girl and kissed her on the forehead as well. Tucking his arm under her side, cuddling her. Mello did the same.

They all feel asleep, dreaming of things they could do the next time they had a threesome.


End file.
